


Bitty's birthday

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's birthday, Clueless Chowder, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits the Haus for Bitty's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitty's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on May 5, then finished a day late. Then I fell asleep while posting it. So happy belated birthday, Bitty!  
> Not beta'd, so please let me know about any glaring t

Bitty ran through the recipe in his head, mentally listing the ingredients as he walked back to the Haus.

Flour and sugar, of course. Butter and shortening. Eggs. Real vanilla. Milk. Even buttermilk had become a Haus staple after Bitty insisted that it would make better pancakes.

He'd bought confectioner’s sugar a few days ago for the frosting and sternly warned his Hausmates not to touch it.

“It's for my birthday cake,” he said.

Chowder had looked scandalized and said, “But it's your birthday! You shouldn't have to make your own cake! We could buy --”

“Stop right there,” Bitty cut in. “It's _my_ birthdayso I get to decide what kind of cake I want, and I want the kind of cake that I make. I couldn't do it last year because Betsy was broken, so I just didn't have a cake.”

“S’cool,” Holster said. “Make whatever you want. It'll be good. But does it go with tequila?”

“Cinco de Mayo!” Ransom chimed in. “You'll be legal! You are going to be so s’wasted!”

Bitty shuddered at the thought as he let himself into the Haus and headed upstairs to drop off his backpack and take off his hoodie before starting the cake. He really didn't want to spend the evening doing tequila shots with the team.

Jack leaned back against the wall of Bitty’s room with his legs stretched across the bed. He heard the back door open and close, then the step of his boyfriend on the stairs. He laid the book he'd been reading aside and waited.

The door opened and Bitty was a step into the room before Jack’s presence registered. His face transformed, the small scowl that furrowed between his pale eyebrows smoothing while the corners of his eyes wrinkled with his smile.

“Jack!” Bitty said, throwing himself on the bed and pulling Jack in for a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard something about birthday cake,” Jack said, nuzzling into Bitty’s neck and breathing in. Bitty always smelled delicious. “Happy birthday.”

Then Bitty was kissing him, and Bitty tasted delicious too.

Bitty broke away far too soon and said, “But I thought you were in Montreal?”

“I was, this morning,” Jack said. “But my boyfriend only turns 21 once, and if we had to go out in the first round of the playoffs this year, at least I can visit you.”

“What did you tell Bad Bob and Alicia?”

“That it was Eric Bittle's birthday,” Jack said. “And that two weeks was long enough to spend wallowing and it was time I went home.”

Bitty kissed him again, but this time Jack pulled back.

“I know we agreed not to tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure they know,” he said. “Let's just say they didn't ask why your birthday was important to me. They did say to wish you happy birthday from them.”

“That's all right,” Bitty said. “As long as you think it's okay.”

“Mmmm,” Jack said, returning to the kiss.

Bitty was shaking his flour mixture into the creamed butter and shortening, looking up into the webcam on his laptop that was set on the counter.

“Now, I know it might not seem important, but if y’all want the texture of your cake to turn out right, you need to alternate the dry ingredients and the liquids,” he said. 

Jack was seated at the table, carefully out of camera range, watching Bitty record his vlog.

Bitty had apologized upstairs, saying, “I know you’d like to take advantage of the Haus being empty, but I promised my followers that I’d post a birthday cake video today. If I don’t people will know there’s something up. But I’ll make it quick.”

Quick … well, it really hadn’t been quick, but that was Jack’s fault more than Bitty’s. While Bitty spoke effortlessly into the camera to explain the recipe, Jack wandered across the background. While Bitty put butter and shortening in the mixer, Jack cursed under his breath and said, “You really need that much butter?”

While Bitty went on about how it wasn’t a true white cake, because the egg yolks gave it just a little color, but they made the taste so much richer (“kind of like wearing off-white for a wedding,” he went on), Jack said, “Five eggs? Five?”

Each time, Bitty would give him a look, stop the video, go back to where Jack’s voice came in, and re-record. “You’d better stop chirpin’ me,” he finally said. “Or I won’t get this done before everyone else gets home. Then I might not get it done until next year.”

It didn’t get better. First Jack started making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich off camera, but within Bitty’s field of vision. Somehow, he managed to get both peanut butter and jelly on his fingers, and he took his time licking them off. Thoroughly.

Then he stood up and opened the bottom cabinet. He bent over like he was looking for something, or, if he had dropped his shorts, like he was mooning someone. When he sat back in his chair, he smirked and blew Bitty a kiss.

Bitty somehow managed to hold it together, despite the pink in his cheeks and the giggle that lurked in his voice, until he slid the cake pans in the oven, turned off the camera and straddled Jack’s lap.

“Why Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said, around a breathy laugh, “were you giving me a preview of my birthday present?”

“Oh, Bittle, I think you know my ass is yours every day,” Jack said, and then burst into his own fit of laughter.

Once both of them stopped laughing and caught their breath, Bitty said, “We have about 25 minutes before the cake’s done. How about you sit there and I show you what you looked like with that peanut butter?”

“Sounds good to me. I always said you should eat more protein,” Jack said.

The thing was, it was silly and cheesy and funny until it wasn’t. When Jack looked at Bitty’s hair shining gold between his knees, when Bitty looked up at Jack with his mouth around Jack’s cock, and Jack could feel the warm slide of Bitty’s tongue and see the heat in his brown eyes and hear the slick slide of Bitty’s lips it was almost too much. He put his hands on Bitty’s head and stroked his hair. “Crisse, Bitty,” he gasped. “Bitty … “

Bitty backed off a little, waiting until Jack’s breathing steadied, and then slid his mouth further down, sucked harder and brought his right hand up under Jack’s balls, caressing the smooth underside before scratching lightly through the hair that furred the front.

Jack’s hips bucked, pushing his cock deeper into Bitty’s mouth and he bit down on his thumb to keep from crying out loudly enough for the LAX house to hear when he came.

Bitty tried to swallow all of it, but he was using the back of his hand to wipe a drip from his chin when he sat back and tucked Jack back into his underwear and pulled up the waistband of his shorts.

“Now you,” Jack said, reaching for his boyfriend.

“Not yet,” Bitty said. “That cake’s only got a few more minutes, and Lardo and Chowder will be back soon. I don’t think Chowder could take catching us like that. You can stay tonight, right?”

When Chowder came through the door, he found three cake layers cooling on wire racks on the counter and Bitty and Jack side-by-side at the sink, Bitty washing and Jack drying the prep dishes.

His eyes went wide as he saw Jack -- Jack, his captain; Jack, the boy who gave him dibs on his room; Jack, the legitimate NHL star -- with a dish towel.

“Jack! I didn’t know you were coming today! Did you know it was Bitty’s birthday?” Chowder asked.

“Well, if I didn’t, sitting here watching him bake a birthday cake would have clued me in,” Jack said. “How’s your spring, Chowder?”

Chowder went off on a monologue about how wonderful it was to be able to be outside again, how great spring c was this year, how Farmer just got prettier all the time, how much easier it was this spring to know he wouldn’t have to move into a new room next year, and maybe it was warm enough to Bitty’s birthday dinner outside.

“Birthday dinner, eh?” Jack said. “I seem to have come at good time.”

“Rans and Holster are just going to grill,” Chowder said.

Bitty was sifting confectioner’s sugar into the mixing bowl to make frosting.

“Uh, Chowder, I don’t think I got birthday candles,” Bitty said. “Would you mind running to the Stop-and-Shop and getting some?”

“I’ll drive you,” Jack said, grabbing his car keys. “I should get Bittle here a birthday card.”

Bitty turned on the web cam again, recording instructions for making the frosting. He had to stop recording when Lardo came in, letting the screen door slam behind her.

“Did I just see Jack’s car leaving?” she asked. “Where’s he going?”

“I sent him and Chowder to the store for birthday candles so I can finish this,” Bitty said. “Can you give me 10 minutes?”

“No worries, Bits,” she said. “I’ll guard the door.”

Bitty had just finished recording when Jack came back, now with Holster and Ransom in tow as well as Chowder.

“Hey, Bitty, look who we found at the murder Stop-and-Shop!” Ransom said. “I'm jealous. He didn't come for my birthday.”

“Your birthday was in January,” Jack said. “Otherwise known as hockey season. And you didn't bake a birthday cake.”

“Aw, c’mon, Rans,” Holster said. “Don't complain. He did just buy all the groceries.”

“Well, thank you, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said, nudging his way through to the table to start emptying the bags. There was definitely more fresh produce and more and more expensive meat than the team usually bought.

“Stand back, Bitty,” Holster ordered. “Ransom and I are cooking tonight.”

“That's right, bro,” Ransom said, cracking open a beer and handing it to Holster.

“Fine,” Bitty said. “This isn't going to edit itself. I'll be in my room.”

He tried to give a suggestive look to Jack, but Lardo and Chowder had already collared him to cut vegetables for a salad.

Bitty went upstairs to actually edit the vlog.

It was a pretty simple episode, but he was just finishing when Chowder knocked on his door. “Time for dinner,” he said.

Bitty had to admit he was impressed. The kitchen table had been hauled out to the backyard and it had an actual tablecloth and real plates and cutlery. There was salad, a platter of steaks, baked potatoes and a basket of crusty rolls.

“Wait a minute,” he said. “Y’all didn't get this in one 45 minute trip to the store. Y’all planned this.”

Everyone, even Lardo, had little grins on their faces, but no one said anything. Bitty glared as hard as he could at each of his friends in turn, although it wasn’t really very hard at all.

It didn't matter. Chowder broke first.

“It was Jack’s idea,” he said. “He said we should surprise you with a special dinner.”

“Shitty wanted to come too,” Lardo interjected, “but he has a final tomorrow.”

“Aww, thank you, Jack,” Bitty said. “Thank you all. But how did you know I'd be busy this afternoon?”

“You vlogged about it!” Chowder said.

“Wait -- you watched my vlog?” Bitty asked.

“Yes?” Chowder said. “Was I not supposed to? Only Farmer said it would be so cool if I could bake something like you do, and I figured if I watched I could learn without bothering you.”

Bitty madly riffled through his memories of what he'd said online; he didn't think anything pointed directly to his relationship with Jack.

“Chowder, honey, if you want to learn to bake something for Farmer, all you have to do is ask,” Bitty said. “It’s no bother.”

After the dishes were cleared -- Bitty was told in no uncertain terms that he was to stay seated -- Jack retrieved the cake, now frosted and decorated with sprinkles and lit candles -- and set it in front of Bitty.

A small stack of cards and gifts appeared as well. His Hausmates had gone together on a $100 gift card to Sur La Table. Jack’s gift was a Zimmermann jersey, this one in the Falcons’ away colors. Underneath, Bitty found another card, from Jack's parents, but he waited to open it until he didn't have an audience. He’d thanked his own parents for their present -- an offer to pay for a new pair of hockey skates -- when he called his mother that morning. 

After cake, Holster brought out tequila, shot glasses, salt and lime while the rest of the group settled in the living room to watch the Sharks take on the Predators. Out of loyalty to Chowder, everyone cheered for the Sharks. “Everyone takes a shot when anyone scores,” he said.

When the Sharks were down 2-1 after the first period, Jack announced that he was tired of hockey -- a collective gasp ringed the room, from everyone but Bitty -- and wanted to get some sleep.

“Okay if I bunk in your room, Bittle?” he asked. “You guys still keep the air mattress in the closet up there?”

“I'll come help you, Jack,” Bitty said, face already flushed from the alcohol. “But you can have the bed. You're the guest.”

“And it's your birthday,” Jack responded. “I'm sure we can work it out.”

Lardo rolled her eyes and said, “Good night, Jack. Sleep well.”

Twenty minutes later, Chowder looked up suddenly. “Bitty never came back. Should I go tell him the game’s back on?”

“No,” Ransom said. “I think you should stay right where you are.”

Upstairs, the air mattress remained rolled up in the corner of Bitty’s room. Bitty was laid out on the bed naked, Jack hovering above him.

“All right, Mr. Bittle,” Jack said. “Now it's your turn.”

Jack touched him everywhere, ghosting fingers and lips over Bitty’s shoulders and abs and hips. He nibbled gently at his neck and the soft skin on the inside of his thighs and laved and sucked at his nipples. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Jack said, before licking a stripe up Bitty’s cock. “You're all pink and golden and perfect.”

Jack sucked at the head of Bitty’s cock thoughtfully.

“I think I'm being greedy, keeping this all for me,” he said when he raised his head. “But I'll keep you as long as you'll let me.”

Bitty groaned and said, “Jack, please.”

“Please what, Bitty? What do you want?”

“Please, Jack, suck me.”

Jack sucked. Bitty squirmed and shifted and tried not to buck into Jack’s mouth. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled on Jack’s hair and said, “Come up here.”

Jack lay over him, fitting their hips together, nudging his cock alongside Bitty’s. Bitty pulled his head down for a deep kiss and then said, “Together?”

Jack reached a hand between them and wrapped it around both their cocks. Bitty thrust up and Jack ground down, and soon Bitty was gasping and spilling over Jack's hand. Jack followed, then settled his weight to the side while they caught their breath.

He kissed Bitty’s temple and said, “Happy birthday, Bitty. Joyeux anniversaire. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bitty said. “Thanks for coming.”

Bitty giggled. 

“I meant to make my birthday special.”

He tried again. 

“You know what I meant,” he said.

Jack reached for the damp washcloth he'd left next to the bed and wiped both of them off before snuggling next to Bitty.

“I know, Bitty, I know.”

Bitty and Jack were sound asleep when the hockey game -- a triple overtime classic that ended in a loss for the Sharks -- was over and everyone else went to bed.

The next morning, Bitty and Jack were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Chowder looked into Bitty's room, spying the rolled up air mattress.

“Wow,” he told Holster. “Jack must have gotten up really early. I didn't even hear him put the air bed away.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://addapinch.com/the-best-white-cake-recipe/) is similar to the recipe Bitty used.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at [JustLookFrightened ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justlookfrightened). Come say hi!


End file.
